why won't he leave me alone
by black-cat78766
Summary: A small time line of Soul and Maka's life together. How they become friends and a family. One shot


Maka slammed her hands down on her desk, her bright green eyes glinting with dangerous rage. She leaned over the desk, glaring right into Soul's Red eyes. "GO. AWAY. NOW!"  
He smirked. "Why should I?"  
"Because I'm trying to work, and I don't need some idiotic little boy to bother me." She turned back to her paper. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? This was only his 3rd week here, but Soul was already loved by every single girl. Except Maka.  
Soul was always following her, telling her that she should stop stalking him, and that she should just admit she had a crush on him. Each time she would shout "NEVER", and either hit him or walk away. All the other girls were jealous, always watching from afar, the cattiness of grade 11 girls showing easily. They knew Maka was pretty, and they hated it.  
Maka ignored him, and kept on working, digging her pencil so hard in the paper that it broke.  
"Why you -" She started to mutter.  
"Why you what?" She looked up, and Soul was still there, except he had brought a chair and was casually leaning on her desk.  
"I told you to leave," She snapped, "And you know I'll hit you."  
He was about to answer, but the bell rang, and Maka hurried to her locker, her face red with anger.  
"Oh, is Maka mad again?"  
"I think so!"  
Maka whirled to see her two best friends standing there, who were giggling.  
"I just can't stand him." She growled through gritted teeth. They walked toward the cafeteria, to get their lunch.  
"Well, it's obvious why he follows you." Liz said, her pretty eyes glinting with a mischievous look that Maka did not like.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because he likes you."  
Maka started coughing violently, her face distorted into a fiery look of hatred crossed with absolute grotesque. Liz knew she'd crossed the line.  
"So, uh, Patty, let's go now." Liz laughed tentatively. She turned to Maka. "We'll go find a place to sit."  
Maka glared after the pair as they scurried away.  
He does NOT like me, she said to herself.

There is something you need to know about Maka. She was smart, a straight-A student, honour roll, etc. But she was absolutely clueless about love, and crushes, and boys. So of course she didn't understand what Liz said.  
She was trying to calm down, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around impatiently, to come face to face with Soul, who was flanked by two girls, who were glaring at her.

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently. He shrugged.  
"I dunno."  
"Fine, then go away." She grabbed a tray and headed down the line, grabbing food, her anger still not fading.  
"Don't you diet?"  
Soul was staring at her, an amused look on his face.  
"Excuse me?" She said quietly.  
"Uh, I mean, well, all girls do these days... Don't they?" He looked at her fearfully, knowing that he was about to be subject to her insane rage.  
But she just glared at him and said, "Well I actually have something. It's called self-esteem and confidence." And then she walked to her table, turning her back to Soul amused smile.

Soul at first DIDN'T have a crush on Maka. When he first came to the new school, he saw her as a target for his annoying ways, he knew he would get a reaction out of her. But he saw how petty the other girls were. They would spend hours in the bathrooms prepping, and go on diets, and try to impress the boys. Maka wasn't like that.

Maka went home angry, and he went home calm and unfrustrated, much to her annoyance. But that night, both of their luck changed.  
The earthquake wasn't too bad. Death city was a small town, and it had allot of new houses. But there were a few very old ones, and they didn't survive.  
3 houses collapsed, one of which was Souls house. Everyone was ok. But they didn't have a place to stay. So Soul's Father called up an old friend, Kim Alburn. They were to stay there while their house was rebuilt.

Maka sat on her couch. She had not heard about Soul staying with them. All she knew was that some of her moms friends were coming to stay. You can imagine her surprise when she saw her walk in with Soul, his dad, and his mum.  
"Well," Mr. Evans was saying, "Your house is certainly very big..."  
It was true. Mr. Alburn was very wealthy after a lucky break in his company. But Maka ignored the remark and stared in open-mouthed horror. Maka looked over at her too, and his face went white.  
He walked over to her, his face returning to normal. A slight smile even played upon his face.  
"So, this is gonna be my house for my while, I guess."

Maka walked away, her face burning with anger.  
At dinner, he relentlessly teased her, much to the amusmant of the parents. He made faces at her, trying to make her laugh.  
"What are you, 5?"  
"I know you are but what am I?" He sing sang.  
"Shut up!" She stuffed mased potatos into her mouth.  
"You really don't diet, do you!"  
"I said SHUT UP!" She threw a fork at him. It whistled past his head.  
"Maka," Mr. Alburn said warningly, "That's enough."  
She fell into a sulky silence, glaring at Soul.

At school, Maka couldn't shake him.  
"Why can't you go away?" She groaned. He pulled his chair closer to her desk.  
"I don't wanna!" He whined.  
"I told you not to act like a five year old!"  
"No, you ASKED if I was a five year old, and I said-"  
"I KNOW what you said, idiot!"  
He stepped back in mock horror.  
"Well!" He said, shocked. "I DO declare, we have a tiger on our hands!"

By this time, the class was engulfed in uncontrollable laughter. Maka stared down at her desk, her face red. She didn't see Soul cast an almost loving glance at her before laughing too. The teacher was laughing too, but he quickly composed himself.  
"Class," he said sharply, "seating change."  
Everyone went silent. They always were excited to hear who they would be sitting next to. They were already about to start the change when Maka and Soul had started fighting.  
The teacher pulled two names out.  
Maka Alburn and Soul Evans.  
"Oh, dear God no!" She whispered, just as he pumped his fist and turned his red eyes to her.  
"Hello, friend!"  
"Shut up!"  
"But-but-Makaaaaaa!"  
"I told you not to talk like a five year old!" She snapped.  
"Makaaaaa."  
The class started laughing again.

Field day. A day of great importance to the competitive. Maka walked down the stairs in determination, her long hair tied up in a high pony tail, bandanna around her head, war stripes on her face. She sat down at the breakfast table.  
"Soul!"  
"Huh?" He turned his sleepy eyes up to her, before they lightened in amusement.  
"It's field day, hurry up!"  
"Humph."  
She hustled him into her car, and took off so fast that they left black marks on the cement.  
At the school, Maka was standing with the rest of the class, who were all required to participate. They buzzed excitedly, all clad in red bandannas.  
"Girls 400 meter, report to the track."  
"Maka, that's you!" The whole class went to watch her, sitting in the stands. Soul turned to one of his friends.  
"Is she any good?" He asked.  
"Good?", the boy asked, "She's incredible! She broke 3 records last year! She can run like the wind."  
Soul turned back to the race.  
A few moments later the cap gun went off, and Maka took off with the rest. She stayed near the back.  
"What is she doing?" He asked aloud. No one answered. When the runners went around the last turn, Maka REALLY started running. She dodged between people, and was suddenly meters ahead, and getting faster. By the end of the race, she had won 5 meters ahead of everyone else. She walked up to the bleachers proudly, amidst cheers.  
"Take THAT!" She laughed, pointing at Soul. He raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was a competition."  
"It's always a competition!"  
Soul was about to reply when one of his friends nudged him.  
"Dude, watch it. She's in her Competitive Mode." He shuddered. "Once she goes in, well, you got to watch out."  
Soul sighed.  
"NOW who's acting like a 5 year old?"  
"Well," She replied, "NOW who's being the mature one?"  
They started bickering. It would've gone farther, but the P.A. System called for another race.  
"Boys and Girls relay, come to the track."  
Maka raced down, and was shocked to see Soul coming down.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm in this race."  
She sighed and they walked down the rest of the way.

The relay team was made of 4 people, Maka, Soul, Liz, and a boy named Kid. Maka would go last, to catch up if they were behind at that point. Soul would be second last. Liz second, and Kid was first.

Bang!  
Kid took off, his short legs going surprisingly fast, but when he reached Liz, they were in third, Liz was faster, and got them into second. It was Soul who got them a lead, although it wasn't much. Finally, Maka turn. Her long legs pulled her easily ahead. And then it happened. An angry girl from another class was right next to her. She hit Maka in her back.

Maka flew forward, hitting her head on the pavement, and instantly blacked out. The girl kept running, and crossed the finish line, cheering herself on. But everyone else was quiet. Soul breath caught in his throat. He sprinted to Maka. She was lying face down. He rolled her over. There was a long cut on her forehead. Her face was beginning to swell, and blood was starting to pour out.  
"Maka!" He yelled. "Maka, wake up!"

When Maka eyes opened, she saw one person: Soul. He was sitting next to her hospital bed, staring intently at her. She coughed.  
"Maka? You awake?"  
"No Soul," She said sarcastically, "My eyes are open and I'm coughing, but I'm still asleep."  
He smiled with relief.  
"Now THAT'S the Maka I know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"In the ambulance. You woke up and started crying. And then you told me to never leave."  
She looked at him in horror.  
"You're lying!"  
"Nope." He smiled and leaned back, yawning.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Um, well, afewhoursdsadl."  
"Huh?"  
He sighed. "A few hours."  
"Wow!" She smiled. "You must really like me or something." She was joking, but Soul went bright red.  
"Shut up."  
Their conversation was interupted by the arrival of the parents. Soul mum, rushed over and started asking questions. Mr. Evans was on the phone, but he smiled and waved. Mr. Albarn went over and took Maka's

hand.  
"Oh, hey guys!"  
Soul watched as Maka talked to her parents. She looked terrible. There were 3 stitches in her head, and most of her face was swollen. She'd had a severe concussion, but was going to be ok, and released in a few hours. She had long scrapes up her arms from when she'd fallen on the cement track. Soul was burning with anger at the thought of what that girl had done. He was going to tell her.

Soul headed out the door.  
"Soul! Hold on a second mister!" Kis followed him, swaying slightly. He took his shoulders, looked into his eyes, and said: "You GET that girl!"  
"Absolutely NOT!" Maka yelled. Soul hustled Maka away, yelling to Soul that if he layed a finger on that girl, he would pay.  
Soul hadn't said a thing, but he giggled as he walked out the door. He didn't know the girl who'd hit Maka, and he certainly wasn't going to 'get' her, as Maka, who had to stay home, had instructed.  
When he got to school, he was greeted with a wave of questions.  
"Where's Maka?"  
"Is she ok?"  
"Who was that girl who tripped her?"  
"She was from my class."  
"Is Maka ok?"  
Soul held up a hand and smiled.  
"Maka will be coming soon. She's fine."  
He walked passed them to his class room. Before any one could say anything, he told them the exact same thing.  
There was a sigh of relief. Soul heard that the girl had been suspended. A few people said she was jealous of Maka. Soul just sat down, looking at the empty seat next to him. He sighed unhappily. He knew he liked Maka. He also knew she didn't like him.

Maka had retuerned to everyones delight. Everything was back to normal, but she still didn't forget that Soul had stayed with her when she had the accident. She would ask herself at night if he liked her. She began to realize that he did.

Grade 11 was over, and suddenly grade 12 was tarting. Soul and Maka were in the same class. Again. When they found out, they erupted into a huge arguement, although Soul was secretly happy. Finally the first day of school started.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!"  
"SOUL! Are you keeping Maka waiting again?"  
"NO, MOM!"  
"The Albarn have let us permamently move into their house! We owe them SOMETHING! HURRY UP, YOUNG MAN!" It was true. The Evans moved in with the Alburn for good. It worked for everyone, the commute was easier for Mr. Evans, Soul was going to stay at home and clean, so there was no maid needed. There were also many other reasons, but let's get back to the story.  
"I'M GOING MOM!" He ran out, tooth brush on his mouth, flinging his bag over his shoulder. Maka flung the door open, just as he tripped. He hit the door head first, and lay on the ground.  
"HOOOOOONK!"  
"YOU JUST KILLED ME!"  
"HURRY UP, SOUL!"  
He made a magnificent jump, landing with his head in her lap. She reached over, slammed the door, and accelerated. Maka sat up.  
"Wow. Almost kill me, why don't you?"  
Maka ignored him, her face angry.  
"It's bad enough that I have to share a class with you. What were you doing?"  
"I was getting ready for school!"  
"Soul," Maka said as she turned right, "You took longer than me. What were you doing?"  
"Trying to impress a girl." You, he said to himself.  
Which girl? She asked herself.

College. Maka was going to leave for college. Her car was filling up with suitcases fast. She was majoring in medicine, trying to become a doctor. She rushed out of the door, kissing her dad and her mom, and Mr. Evan.  
"Ready to drop me off, Soul?" She asked, smiling. She would fly to Victoria from Vancouver, to go to the main University there.  
"Yeah," he said glumly. They walked out the door.  
The drive to the airport was quiet. Soul wouldn't look at her. When they reached the parking lot, she turned and looked at him.  
"Soul, I don't know what-"  
"Maka," He interrupted, looking straight ahead. "Maka, I need to tell you something."  
She sighed impatiently. "What?"  
"Maka," He turned his red eyes to hers. "I love you."  
"HUH?"  
"I love you."  
He leaned forward, and kissed her. His eyes closed, but hers stayed open. She looked at his face, his hair, his long lashes, and as he opened his eyes, those incredible red eyes.  
"I... I...Um..."  
He shrugged. "Don't worry. Let's go drop you off."  
Maka nodded. They walked to the gate. Soul was happy. He'd finally told her. It was her choice now. And she knew it. She thought about the 2 years she'd known him, how he'd never leave her alone, how he had cast those loving glances, been so protective.  
"Soul," She called to him. He turned around.  
"Soul, I, well," She watched him walk towards her. And then she jumped at him, throwing her hands around him, planting her lips on his. He smiled, opened his eyes, and watched her walk away.

Anna Lily Evan was born May 29, at 3:00 a.m. Maka looked proudly at her little daughter, and turned and was kissed softly by Soul.  
"I love you, Maka Evan." He whispered.  
"I love you too."

**This is a time line of Maka's and Soul's life together. I don't care if you review. If I made any mistakes don't comment on them.**


End file.
